Transmutations
by StillWaitingOnTuesday
Summary: Does not contain characters from Fma, just set in the Fma world . Collage student, Nemo, finds herself a handful when down by the stream next to her school. She must help save a girls life, maybe risking her own.


**Transmutations**

Nemo sat on her bed in her doom room. She was half asleep still. She couldn't go to class that day, how could she? Everyone treated her so badly. She couldn't walk around the campus without being laughed at. They laughed at her for the way she looked, but they all looked the same. She looked at her pillow on her bed. Some of her black hair dye washed off onto the pillow. Really he hair was brown. Nemo's alarm clock went off. She hit it off her bed. She didn't have a side table so she just kept it on the end of her bed. It hit the floor and it didn't go off. So she just got up and turned it off properly. Nemo walked to the bathroom, got dressed in some jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and combat boots. She put in her red contacts, she really didn't like her green eyes. She thought she'd go for a walk. At this time of day, and year, no one would be outside anyway.

Nemo walked for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. The cold December air felt good on her skin. The fresh snow was like little crystals in the sunlight. Her collage, Prepsmith, had cut down all the trees. It was so bare. Nemo walked down to a small stream. If it wasn't so polluted it would have been beautiful. She stared at the rushing water under the thin ice. She slowly sat down by the stream. Tears started to pour from her weak eyes. She didn't know why. Bottled up feeling maybe? The tears ran down her face. Now, still looking at the rushing water in the stream, she dried the rushing tears from her face. Nemo got up. Standing there she looked around to make sure no one saw her. No one was there, but something else caught her eye. There was a small patch of... red snow? Nemo cautiously approached it. She saw there was a path. Being as curious as she was, she followed the path. Maybe she walked for a minute or two. The path stopped. Nemo looked, there was a girl. She was a little bigger then Nemo and had shorter hair but other then that they looked a lot alike. Nemo saw that the path of red snow she had been following was this girls blood. "H-hello?" The girl choked out. Nemo dropped to her knee's. "Are you okay?" She dumbly asked, already knowing the answer. "Do I.. Look o-okay?" She replied. "Uh.. I-I'll get you to a hospital!" Nemo stuttered as she got the blood soaked girl on her back.

Nemo waited at the hospital for about three hours, though she really didn't have to, I mean she didn't know her. "Miss Kei." One of the doctors stated. Nemo wasn't use to being called by her last name, nor did she like it. "That girl, where did you find her?" He questioned sternly. "Uh, on campus at Prepsmith College." Nemo slowly replied. Everything was like a blur, she couldn't even think straight. "Okay, its just.. have no idea who she is. All we know is she calls herself Raine."He told her. The doctor sounded worried, but it was clear to Nemo that he really didn't care all to much. "Also, she asked if she could see you, miss Kei." He added as he rushed off.

Nemo walked down the hall of the hospital to Raine's room, she wondered what could have happened to this girl, and why would she want to see her? Nemo sighed knowing her questions would only be answered if she went into the room she was now standing in front of. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Raine was laying in the hospital bed, smiling, what did she have to smile about? Nemo walked in the room and stood by the bed. "You... Do you.. Know-" Raine said, it was clear she was in pain. "Know what? What happened to you? No. I don't." Nemo told her. "Not that.. Know.. Ansha Kei?" She was almost in a whisper. Ansha Kei was Nemo's mother. "Yeah.. I know her" She said coldly "C-could you.. F-find her for.. Me, I... Need to see-" "No. I can't bring her here." Nemo said still in her cold tone. "She.. Is your... Mother... Yes?" Raine said finding it hard to breath. Nemo was shocked, how did she know? Who is this girl? Why dose she want my mother? "I'm wrong?" Raine asked, she suddenly could talk normaly, she could breath and didn't sound like she was in pain anymore. "N-no... She is.. Its just... I can't bring her here." Nemo said looking down trying to cover the tears in her eyes. "Then... Take me to her." Raine purposed, starting to sit up. "But I can't!" Nemo almost yelled. Raine could hear that she was starting to cry. "If... If you don't... I.. I'll die." Raine struggled out. "What? Why?" Nemo asked freaking out.. just a tad. "She.. Can make.. The elixir." Nemo remembered that her mother was a doctor, a good one. This elixir... was vary rare, only four people have ever been known to make it. Two of those known people died many years ago. "My.. Mother.. She wouldn't make it for you." Nemo told her looking up at Raine, who had gotten up and was standing up in front of her. "Oh yes, she would." Raine said happily. " You sure?" Nemo asked. "yep!" Raine said smiling. "Why?" "Because!" "Because why?" Nemo asked now annoyed. "Because I'm wonderful!" Raine told her, throwing her arms in the air. How did she get so much energy? Nemo sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of this. "Fine, but I don't even know where my mother is?" She said a little angry. "Thats okay, she couldn't be too far." Raine said pushing Nemo out of the room. "Give me a sec. I need ta' change." She said closing the door and leaving Nemo there to take in everything that happened. She knows my mother.. My mother...She.. Thinks I'm.. Dead. Nemo thought to her self.

"Lets go!" Raine said as she jumped out of the room. She was dressed in a bright , almost neon, red skirt, a simple black tank top, and black boots that went to just under her knees. She looked like one of those girls in magazines, if not prettier. Suddenly Nemo felt a sadness she hadn't felt in a while. In her past she was, lets say... A happy little girl. Normal. She gossiped, squealed at celebrates, and would do anything to look "beautiful". Although, she could never reach her goal. She wasn't thin enough, didn't have the right clothing, nor did she have the right figure. Despite her best efforts, she just wasn't "beautiful" to the eyes around her. "Hello?" Raine called out as Nemo stood there in a kind of trance. "Uh.. Yeah, lets go." Nemo said, as they started to walk out of the hospital.

"Okay! Any idea where to look?" Raine asked awed at the tall buildings of the city. "I already told you, no." Nemo replied staring at the sunset behind some of the smaller buildings. "Mm... Wait!" Raine said stopping in her tracks. Surprised, Nemo stopped as well and looked back at Raine. "You never told me your first name!" She said pointing to Nemo with a "fake anger" look. "Huh? ... Oh, yeah. I'm Nemo." She said a little confused. Raine giggled. She's so girly. Nemo thought. "Mm hm. I'm Raine." "Yeah, I know." Nemo said as she continued walking, Raine followed. "Creepy!" Raine teased with a stupid smile on her face. "T-the doctor told m you name!" Nemo said defensibly crossing her arms. "Yeah yeah, I know." Raine said stated skipping down the street. What did I get myself in to? Nemo thought as she started running to catch up with this crazy, dyeing, ADHD suffering girl, that sadly she seems to be stuck with.

For the last hour, our unusual pair had been asking around the city about Nemo mother. Nemo never did this herself because she hadn't seen her mother in years and she had planned to keep it like that. They got a few leads, after all her mother was quite famous. "I thinks we can goes to the here to find your mom." Raine told Nemo pointing to an address scribbled almost to badly for her to read on a torn and dirty piece of paper that was probably siting in someone's pocket or bag for a while. "772... Darsch road" Nemo reading out loud finding it hard to read. "Okay, lets go!" Raine said happily skipping off. Nemo groaned loudly but followed.

After about forty or so minutes of walking, the two were a little more then half way to there destination. Raine was tired, panting and barley being able to keep up with Nemo who didn't seem to know that she was tired, or maybe she didn't care. "Nemo.. Could we.. Stop here.. Please?" Raine pleaded pointing at a small cafe looking place. Nemo looking back at Raine could tell she was exhausted, remembering that she did just get out the hospital a few hours ago, she gave in. They were now siting in this "Cafe nocturne" or so it was named. Raine was eating a chocolate cupcake with green frosting and Nemo didn't want anything. For the first few minutes they where siting there was an... Awkward silence, then Nemo bluntly asked "Why are you going to die?" Raine looked up, she was confused, that soon changed to sadness. Nemo quickly noticed. "Uh.. Y-you don't have to answer if you d-dont won't to." She said waving her arms in front of herself defensibly. "No.. Its okay." Raine told her putting on a fake smile. Why does she pretend to smile? Nemo asked herself. "I'm going to die because.. I suffer from SiNirra." Raine told her. "What's that?" Nemo dumbly asked knowing how painful it is for Raine to talk about this. "Well.. Its a disease, that pretty much eats my insides until.. I'm empty." Raine told her, she was looking down, but it was clear she was in mental pain. "I-I'm.. Sorry." Was all Nemo could choke out. "Heh. Don't be sorry. Its not like its you fault." Raine said smiling again. It must have been fake, but then why did it seem so real? Raine went back to eating her cupcake and Nemo went back to looking out the window. The snow was starting to fall, although it seemed... different. It wasn't as beautiful as it normally was. It looked dark and fell like rain, maybe thats just how it looked it the city. Raine finished her cupcake, "Ready to go?" Nemo asked standing up. A saddened look came to Raine's face. "I miss my cupcake..." She said looking at the crumbs she left on the table. Nemo started laughing at her. After all that, she looks sadder because of her cupcake? Nemo thought to herself "W-what!?" Raine asked a little angry at her loud laughing that got everyone in cafe looking at them. After a couple of seconds Nemo stopped. She apologized to Raine and they continued on there way.

Raine was back to her normal, happy annoying self. Nemo on the other hand, seemed to be happier then normal. Being around happy people can put you into a happier mood I guess. The two where walking down the street chatting about everything from social alienation to how cute that top a passing girl was wearing. "Here we are!" Raine said standing in front of a large house marked 772 Darsch road. The house was a dark wood. very few windows and a chimney pouring hordes of dark smoke, it looked like something out of an old horror movie. They walked up to the porch of the house. Raine rang the door bell. Nemo gulped, waiting for her "mother" to open the door. Slowly the door opened. A woman peeked out from inside "Can I help you?" She asked getting tired of waiting for them to speak. "Uh.. Hello I'm N-" Nemo started. "N-Nemo? Is that really you?" She said shocked. Suddenly she ran out and raped her arms around Nemo hugging her tightly. Shocked, Nemo didn't know what to do, but she returned the embrace. "Nemo! I can hardly believe it! I was told you died!" She said tears streaming from her dark emerald green eyes. Her hair was a mess it looked like she had just rolled out of bed or something. "M-mom?" Nemo whispered purely stunned. "Oh sweetie. I've missed you! Why don't you and... your um, friend come in?" She said looking over at Raine that was more interested in a butterfly then what was happening.

The three sat at a table in what looked like a dinning room. "Well, my name is Ansha if you didn't know, dear." She said looking at Nemo, who was still taking in everything that just happened. "May I ask who your friend is?" She continued. "I'm Raine!" She said smiling. "Thats a nice name, did you know I was going to name you that?" Ansha said looking at Nemo who simply nodded not really caring about that. "Um... Mom? I have a favor to ask" Nemo said in a soft voice. "Yes, dear, what is it?" She said as if she was just happy to hear her child's voce. Nemo cleared her throat. "For my.. friend, Raine... She needs an.. uh..-" She started to choke out. "I need the elixir." Raine finished sounding slightly cold. That surprised Nemo. Ansha gasped silently. "Oh, no I couldn't." She said still trying to sound happy but it was easy to hear the sadness in her voice. Raine looked down with a sad look on her face worse then when they where in the cafe, if she didn't get this elixir... She would die. Nemo's only friend would die. Nemo felt a horrid feeling in her stomach, like her death would be her fault. She fainted.

Nemo was standing on a street, there was thick fog, empty houses and the feeling in her stomach became worse, much worse, it felt as if it was being stabbed repeatedly and some sick god wouldn't let her die. She feel to her knees clutching her stomach, and she started puking massive amounts of blood, praying that this would end. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't take this. Why was this happening? She started screaming, but soon she realized she wasn't screaming.

She opened her eyes to see Raine and her mother standing above her as she laid on the hard wood floors. "Oh my gosh, sweetie! Are you okay?" Ansha asked as Nemo stood up like nothing happened. "Yeah, I'm fine." She told her, but the truth was, she wasn't okay. When is anyone really "okay"? She still had a pain in her stomach, but it had become bearable now, also she still felt overwhelming amounts of sadness due to the fact her only friend would most likely die. "Mother... Please, I'm begging you... make the elixir for Raine" She pleaded. Ansha could hear how much she cared for her friend, that she would do anything for her. Ansha sighed with a great deal of sadness. "Fine, I will make it for you, but first I think you need sleep, both of you! I have two guest bedrooms upstairs, there are at the end of the hall." She said sounding just like a normal mother. The two girls went upstairs and Raine fell fast asleep. Nemo on the other hand, couldn't sleep she almost never did, she only become half asleep, and stared thoughtless into space.

The next day Nemo and Raine got up and went down stairs as fast as they could. Although the house was old and pretty creepy, it somehow felt like home. "You two come down to the basement." Ansha told them in a emotionless tone when they reached the bottom of the stair. Nemo and Raine looked at each other shrugged an went to the basement. Down here was even more creepy, and definitely didn't feel anything like home. They walked down the creaky stairs. It was dark even with the bright lights. "Follow me." Ansha said still with little emotion as she stated walking into a different room. "Wow!" Raine said amazed by this room. It was huge, and in the center of the room was the floor was a perfect circle with a strange arrangement of lines and circles in it . "Nemo... Stand on the Transmutation circle " Ansha told her pointing to the weird design on the floor. "Uh.. Yeah." Nemo said as she walked over to this "Transmutation circle" She was also shocked at how her mother was acting. There was some kind of powerful looking computer Ansha was working with and Raine was just awkwardly standing to the side. "Are you ready... Nemo?" Her mother asked sounding almost as if she was about to cry. "Yep, I'm ready." She replied trying to sound a little happier, maybe that would make her mom happier. The pattern on the floor started to glow a crimson colorer. Both Nemo and Raine awed at it. Suddenly, Nemo felt a sharp pain in her head, Memories of the past two days she spent with Raine flashed in her head. Nemo started to glow, maybe it was just the glow in the floor, but how did that make sense? What was happening? Raine didn't know but she was in to much shock to do anything. Ansha just stood there. Why was she crying? She was screaming something but Nemo couldn't hear, she couldn't hear anything, and her vision was starting to fade. She wanted to move but she couldn't. Everything was going dark. Her mother and Raine, they where crying. Nemo couldn't feel pain anymore. She just stood there, her world fading. She closed her eyes, not physical, but mentally. She fell asleep.


End file.
